Flashes of Their Life
by vdhd
Summary: Katie and Oliver moments. Happy and sad, funny and serious.
1. Tough Quidditch Stars

"Oliver?" Katie shouted as she made her way up the stairs of their little house in Surrey. Katie looked in their bedroom, no sign of him; he wasn't in the guest room so she headed to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked in. Still no Oliver, where could that man be? She needed to tell him something important. Katie sighed and rolled her eyes and went to search for her husband some more. Right as she went to turn the corner by the stairs, a set of muscular arms pulled her into something tall and hard.

"Oliver! Don't do that!" Katie gasped "Do you want me to have a heart attack?"

"Of course not love" Oliver replied with a playful grin. He bent down and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Follow me" Katie commanded after their kiss. She led him into the kitchen and told him to sit in the chair at the kitchen table while she grabbed something.

"So Kates, what do you want to tell me?" Oliver asked with interest. Katie fidgeted and looked at her hands.

"We've been married five years. We've been really happy and I'm excited about my news. With you being Puddlemere's keeper and with me working at the Prophet we have a cozy life. Would we have enough to afford someone else?" Katie asked this as a rhetorical question but Oliver answered anyway.

"Yeah we would, but why do you need to know Kates?" He asked having no clue what she was talking about.

"Oliver…I'm pregnant" Katie said with a small smile on her face. Oliver merely looked at Katie for a moment and then he toppled over his chair and onto the hardwood floor.

"So much for being a big tough quidditch star" Katie scoffed and helped her husband off the floor.


	2. Fooling Our Friends

Oliver walked down to the quidditch pitch for their practice. He strolled into the locker room and dressed in the captain's office. He checked the clock and he was late, he had gotten lost in his quidditch plays. He walked outside and received a hard blow to the side of his head.

"Ow!" He cried stepping back to see who had hit him properly. Alicia Spinnet was standing next to him fuming.

"Oliver you get us up at 4:30am and tell us to be on the pitch by 5:00 for we're off the team and _you_ show up late!" Alicia shouted, her shoulders shaking. He had forgotten that Alicia wasn't a morning person and didn't like being woken up for _anything_. Before he could say anything Katie Bell, a close friend and a chaser on his Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Alicia stop screaming your bloody head off please and let's get started already" Katie said in an exasperated voice. Alicia surveyed Katie and then Oliver and then walked off towards the pitch muttering under her breath.

"Thank you Kates" Oliver said gratefully and then swept her into a big hug. Across the field Angelina and Alicia were watching as their captain and best friend as she was pulled into a great hug. Angelina huffed and then said, "I knew he picked favorites!"

"Angelina you dolt, he doesn't have favorites! He likes Katie, and we know she is head-over-heals for him. Or at least was for almost two years" Alicia said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know what? We have to get Katie in trouble so she has to stay after practice." Angelina said. Alicia winked as Oliver called them into a huddle.

Practice was long and hard and no matter what they did so that Katie would be in trouble Oliver ignored it. As practice came to an end Oliver called us together again and told us we had a great practice. As we turned to walk to the lockers Oliver said, "Katie I need to see you after practice." And then Oliver turned and headed into the boys lockers.

"Damn." Katie muttered as she walked into the lockers. Angelina and Alicia hung back and high-fived each other.

"Angelina we _have_ to hang back and watch." Alicia pleaded.

"Of course we're staying to watch" Angelina said and they followed Katie into the lockers. After showering and changing Alicia and Angelina feigned leaving and hide by were in the stands close enough to see the two.

Katie walked out and waited by the locker room for Oliver. He came out and they started to talk. Katie was looking at her feet and Oliver was looking down at her. He lifted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye.

"Alicia bloody look at them! They're perfect for each other!" Angelina whispered to her friend. Oliver had picked her up and swung her around and then kissed her.

"BLOODY HELL" Alicia yelled and Angelina had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling again.

"Angelina did you see them!" Alicia whispered to her friend.

"'Course I saw them lets go." Angelina said as she dragged Alicia out of the stadium.

"Oliver I think they're gone" Katie said as she peaked around Oliver's shoulder.

"Good now they won't bug you asking were you go at night." Oliver said and leaned down to kiss her again.

"That's good, but now whenever we're together they'll be all giggly and act like they know a secret." Katie said.

Oliver waited a moment and then said "How do you think they'll react when they find out they're the last team members to know about us. The twins figured it out the first time we both disappeared at night and Harry found out when he walked into that classroom looking for his friend."

"I have _no _idea but let's no focus on that right now" Katie said and then kissed him aggressively for they were going to get hell later for not telling there two nosey team mates.


	3. How Romeo Feels

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated, I started three new stories and finished one of them. Please check them out and review if you please!!! Oh, and this chapter is from Oliver's POV**

You know what I think Romeo felt like when he saw Juliet? I think I do, I know I do. I say little Katie bell, or I guess not so little Katie Bell run down the corridor past my compartment. Her hair dancing wildly behind her shoulders, laughing loudly Alicia Spinnet chasing behind her.

Alicia was always pretty, but Katie was always beautiful. The way her eyes gleamed when she was happy, and how her nose scrunched up when she lies. Nothing Katie can do is wrong, or at least in my book.

I've known Katie for almost three years, never have I tired of her. Sure, I may act like it, but truly I loved when she calls me all her pet names. Like "Ollie" and "Wood", well "Wood" isn't a pet name but it sounds like it coming from her lips.

Did you know Katie has the prettiest lips you can imagine? I sometimes find myself watching her talk from across the room, watching her lips move and smile.

She is the best friend a person can asked for. That's why I love her, my Juliet. I like being her friend, I really do, but this Romeo needs his Juliet now. I'll make _sure _we have a happy ending.


End file.
